outnumberedfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Brockman
Peter Brockman, more commonly known as''' Pete, Dad, Daddy,' is a fictional character in the television series, ''Outnumbered, and he is portrayed by Hugh Dennis. Characterization Pete is the father of the family. He tries his hardest to organise his family but often finds himself over-run by his children. Pete is slightly hopeless and he's a bit confused and life seems to have taken him, rather than it being him who dictates the direction in which it goes. He teaches history in an inner city school, where in a typical school holiday, five pupils are arrested, two become pregnant and one pupil is shot. Pete clearly is very frustrated by the lack of interest his pupils show in learning about history. Pete's natural wit and his in-ability to keep jokes to himself has got him in trouble on more than one occasion His early life is metioned as he was a nerdy boy who got bullied. People said that he was a femint but he said was rather senitive he broke out in a really foul smelling sweat when he tried to talk to girls. Over invested time in a friend who was a girl. Being nick named catcans for lack of coordiation. Series History Series 1 Following an ill-judged quip involving obesity and Ramadan, Pete finds his job in jeopardy. In spite of the fact that he has three children, he's never really got the hang of fatherhood. But then, he's never really got the hang of life in general. Having been bullied himself as a child, Pete is worried that his son Jake is going through a similar thing at his new school. Pete tries his hardest to organise his family but often finds himself over-run by his children. He's a bit confused and life seems to have taken Pete, rather than it being him who dictates the direction in which his life goes. Series 2 In Series Two, Pete's character becomes more defined and the relationship between him and his eldest son, Jake, seems to deepen, shown with his concern with having a 'Friend whose a girl.' Also, during Series Two, the family fall into money troubles, leading to a failed 'family meeting' where Jake shows traits of Pete by trying to get the complete picture. Also, a lack of confidence is shown whith Pete when he attempts to become the head of History, and stumbles when the headteacher asks for nine reasons why he should become the head of History. As well as this there is a conflict shown between Pete and Tyson, Sue's boss that turns out to be fake, however, as Karen points out, 'You can't hate someone you've never met.' Series 3 In Series Three, we see Pete make a mistake that is held against him by his family for the duration of the series. During a late night party Pete gets drunk and kisses a mother called Mimi, It turns out later in the series that Sue knows this person. Although we never meet Mimi, Sue describes her and uses this to attack Pete. When the children find out about the chain of events they become inquisitive as to whether Pete and Sue will stay together, especially Karen who asks whether or not the vicar will be cross. Following Karen's accident at the end of the series, Pete and Sue decide there are bigger things to focus on and move both of their lives forward, with the children at the forefront of both their minds. Trivia *Pete's credit card pin number is 3937. *Pete's star sign is Cancer. *He has got into trouble a year before series 1 by (coincidently) calling a girl pregnant. *Pete's football skills are described as being degenerative. *Karen loves him 'as much as cats' in series 1 Category:Characters Category:The Brockman Family Category:Main Characters Category:1962 births